Vent
by PolkaDotLove
Summary: Gamzee walks in on Tavros mourning over his disability and decides to do whatever he can to make his friend realize that he is not limited by his device.


Light dawned on Tavros' hive, signifying the beginning of mourning. Gamzee stepped up to the door, and adjusted his fingers into a fist in preparation to knock on it.

He stopped, however, to glance at the sky. It was early. In fact, the visitor decided that this was the earliest time he has ever barged into Tavros' hive, uninvited, of course. But he knew he was always welcomed in the Nitram household, as all of his visits were greeted by smiles and giggles.

Gamzee smiled as he remembered a few times the two have shared together, and he finally began to knock the door.

He waited for a few minutes, until he knocked again, but this time harder. No answer.

_Is he still asleep?_

The Capricorn walked over to the nearest window, and looked through. The lights were still on, so he pressed his ears against the window; blindly continuing to fill his curiosity.

He picked up a small voice making slight, muffled noises. Gamzee realized that the voice was Tavros' voice, and his heart sank with concern.

Immediately, he opened the door and walked into the unlocked hive. Before he continued, though, he wiped the sand on his shoes against the welcome mat, as he knew what a pan it was for Tavros to clean.

"Tavbro?"

No answer, but the noises stopped. He continued into the house until he noticed his friend in the middle of a room with a blanket over himself.

"Haha, Tav, I hardly recognized you with that wicked disguise."

No reply. Gamzee proceeded to walk over to his friend until he got close enough to try and pull away the blanket, but Tavros held it in place.

"What gives?"

"G-Gamzee... Please, uh, this is n-not the right time.. Just.. Leave.. Please."

Tavros' voice was shaky and sad.

"Hey. I'm not gonna leave until a brother all up and tells me what's going on."

No reply. Gamzee yanked the blanket off forcefully in concern to reveal a sobbing, irritated Tavros who was frustratingly wiping tears from his eyes.

"Hey!"

Tavros tried to move forward to retrieve the blanket while trying to hide his face, but was stopped by Gamzee. Gamzee stood in front of the Taurus and crouched down to his height, while removing his hands from his face and holding them.

"What's motherfucking biting you?"

Tavros glanced down at his hands nervously and pulled them out of his friend's grip.

"N-Nothing."

Gamzee stayed his ground and made it evident that he was not planning on moving anytime soon. Defeated, Tavros sighed.

"Life... Is hard. I can't walk, Gamzee, so how am I going to fly? How am I going to roleplay, or, uh, be a hero? I can't do.. Anything and I just want to, uh, sleep my life away."

Gamzee was a bit taken aback from his friend's concerns, but was not surprised that his disability was the cause.

"Chill, Tavbro. You aren't bound to your hive! You can still be up and juggling some things based on where your hearts up and at. Miracles come whether you're standing or sitting."

"No.. You don't understand.. These wheels make it impossible to do, uh, anything." "Stupid clown."

Tavros was mad, but immediately regretted add-on.

"Honk."

Gamzee looked disheartened, but stood up, and plopped himself sideways across the device.

"W-What are you doing?!"

Tavros gripped his face with his hand, growling slightly in frustration. He felt himself blushing behind his dried tears, and he did not want that blush to be here.

"Getting my understanding on."

Gamzee sat there for a bit; visually showing his concentration for a few minutes. He took turns pushing the wheels back and fourth, and swung his head around to his new seat's face.

Tavros looked at him as his lip quivered. He was fighting back tears and repeating in his mind curses about how pathetic he was being.

"Motherfucking miracles, bro. I sat in the chair, all up and not walking, and my beliefs and dreams are still juggling up in my mind."

"Of course I have dreams! ..Uh, that's, uh, why I'm so upset. I can't reach them in this, uh, thing."

"That's some wicked misinformation, brother. Dreams are the motherfucking shit's bitchtits. They're the beautiful miracles that you thing about no matter what's going on. So, if you think about what your bad self wants so bad, you can find some way to make it happen. Because miracles work like that, man."

Tavros didn't respond.

"C'mon, motherfucker. Lets just snap some wicked elixir and relax these bad thoughts off."

He rolled off of Tavros, and grabbed some Faygo he had stored from previous visits in the fridge. He came back and handed one to the Taurus.

Tavros hesitated for a second, then, instead of taking the beverage, he pulled Gamzee down in a hug. Gamzee gladly accepted and hugged back, then kissed his forehead.

Tavros let go, looking at his friend in surprise, but eventually blushed and smiled.

Sorry if that wasn't very good! I had a better version but I accidentally erased it! D: Anyways, any reviews would be followed with my undying thank you uwu


End file.
